This study compares 3 cohorts with HIV infection and controls matched for age, gender and sexual orientation to evaluate sleep, somnogenic immune peptide levels, and performance. Tested will be the incidence of hypersomnia, excessive daytime sleepiness and fatigue; amounts of delta sleep, increased power density in the delta EEG and delta sleep in the second half of the night; correlation of delta sleep with plasma levels of TNFa, IL-1ab, IFNa2, IL1a, or IL-2.